NeatMike's Gay Adventures
by Squidsword
Summary: Mike was visiting the club to meet his friends, Jon and Rob. Mike entered the garage with Jon and boy, he was up for an adventure. *DOES NOT CONTAIN ANY EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT*


Goal! The Japanese announcer yelled in a foreign tone. Mike had scored an insane aerial hit with his car and won the game in overtime. "Nice Shot! Nice shot! Nice shot! Nice shot!" Mike's teammate yelled, as if it was the only two words he had known.

It was a long and tiresome match for Mike, car racing usually doesn't require much energy but the adrenaline makes your body feel worked out after every match. Usually Mike partnered with Jon and Rob on his matches, however they told Mike they were busy planning something special for Mike. Mike walked to the club instead of his usual drive since he promised Jon he would meet Mike with new bicycles that Jon wanted to try out with Rob, and the car would just be a nuisance.

"Hey Mikey," Jon exclaimed.

"Hey Jonnyboy." Mike replied seductively, however it was only in a joking manner.

"Come to the garage, I have something special to show you." Jon continued.

Mike was rather confused. There was something suspicious going on. How was a bike special? Mike knew that Jon was not acting normally, nor was he following the plans they had for today. Mike, thinking it was just his thoughts overcomplicated things, followed Jon guessing that the special thing that Jon was referring to was just a bike anyway and it would be in the garage. Boy, was he wrong.

The moment the garage door closed Jon started ruthlessly kissing Mike.

"Jon! What are you doing!"

"I'm gay for you Mike, I thought you already knew?"

"Yes, I know, but I didn't expect you to go this far!"

Jon, not caring at all for what Mike had to say, pinned Mike to the ground so he couldn't fight back and continued kissing him some more. He was waiting for this moment his entire life, he couldn't stop now.

About thirty seconds later, Rob opened the door to the garage. He immediately dropped the box in his hands.

"Jon," Rob said, trembling. "What are you doing? You said we could share him!"

Jon told Rob to get romantic movies from the store for the three of them to watch, however it was just a plan for Jon to get Mike for himself for the moment.

"I said what are you doing!" Rob exclaimed again. The roar was so loud it echoed throughout the garage at least 10 times. Jon had absolutely no reply, he was in lala land from kissing Mike. Mike was suffocating on Jon's lips. Rob tackled Jon with the strength of a bull, and only then did Jon realize Rob was in the room.

"Fine, we'll share him." Jon replied. Mike was completely passed out on the floor from Jon's intense kissing.

"Look what you did, Jon! He's passed out now!" Rob replied.

"Don't worry, this means he won't struggle anymore and we can have some more fun with him!" Jon said back. They took Mike to the living room.

Jon and Rob realized that their plans worked so well with each other, so they decided to make out as well on the couch before resuming to ruthlessly and mercilessly kiss Mike.

Mike, regaining conciseness, sees this and immediately grabs the phone and hides in the closet. He dials Kronovi.

"Kro I need some help come to my location right now!"

"Anything for you Mike-chan!" Kro immediately hanged up and rushed to his location, dressed in a fancy tuxedo and freshly brushed hair. He ran at speeds of nearly twenty miles per hour to get to Jon's garage. Using a breach charge, he blows the wooden material away and accesses the insides of the house through the open garage door. Jon and Rob were still making out with each other, so Kronovi had a chance to find Mike. He picked up Mike's familiar scent from his constant stalking near Mike's house, so finding him was easy.

"Mike-chan I'm here! Are we alone?" Kro asked.

"Yes, we are alone, thank god you are here! These gu- "Kro immediately started kissing Mike ruthlessly. Jon and Rob finished making out and they realized Mike was gone. Luckily, every Saturday Jon and Rob stalked Mike with Kronovi too, so they were also familiar with Mike's handsome scent. Jon and Rob busted the doors to the closet and found Kro kissing Mike unconscious.

"Hey Kro let us join in too!" Jon said.

"Yeah, no reason to not share." Rob said afterwards.

"Sorry guys, my boyfriend Lachinio broke up with me. Turns out he was straight and only dated me for the fortune I paid him. I needed something to kiss and I used to always fan-girl Mike's sexiness."

"I have an idea! I'll kiss his lips; you guys can have his cheeks." Rob suggested.

"Sure, but instead I'll have the lips." Kronovi countered.

"You guys are pathetic. I organized this, so I should get the lips." Jon finally said.

Mike fainted, but he was starting to like the gayness anyway. Mike was always extremely gay, but he never publicly expressed it. He had no idea what happened that night but whatever did happen ended up with a face completely red from hickeys and an Asian bulldog who looks like it has been through some extreme pain. Mike sneaked out of the closet and found the trio in a three-way kissing stance, which seems to defy the laws of physics but somehow, they managed to pull it off anyway.

Mike ran through the doors of the garage as quietly as he can and escaped through what seemed to be a huge explosion that blew half the garage away. Mike finally had freedom. However, Mike realized something. The time he had spent with the group of three had touched him, and however he could not say anything through the constant suffocation, he really liked the romance. Mike ran back through the garage hole and through the door.

"Hey guys. You have made me realize true gayness. Let's kiss some more." Mike yelled.

The trio, smiling, all said "I love you Mikey Baby."

"I love you too"

With that, they kissed the night away. The next morning, the group of four kidnapped Lachinio and spanked him until he confessed to pretending he was straight and was gay all along even though he is straight. He had to do something to stop the spanking anyway.

 **THE END**


End file.
